


Not the Only One

by AnimeOverlord



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeOverlord/pseuds/AnimeOverlord
Summary: What if Venom and Carnage weren't the only ones left? Tanya is a woman with a symbiote of her own. She has Pestilence (Pesty for short) as her protector and together they are almost unstoppable. Almost. When she meets Eddie she finds that there is something that even Pestilence can't do. Kill her brother. Carnage. Can she help Pesty overcome her brother's tyranny and save Venom, Eddie, and the world from destruction?
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Not the Only One

**Character Introductions**  
First Name: Tanya  
Last Name: Braxtons  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Cocoa Brown  
Hair Color: Jet Black  
Height: 172 cm (5ft. 8in.)  
Age: 21  
Blood Type: O-  
Birthday: July 12  
Race: African American  
Personality: Tanya is a very stubborn person who is usually neutral towards most things. She has a dark sense of humor and is appreciative of anyone who can match her level of sarcasm. When endangered or angry she becomes instantly calm and relaxed as if her body is trying to stop any negative emotions. Tanya is mostly blunt and honest so most people will always know how she feels. She works hard so that she can feel like a part of something bigger and is a small-time actress who can double as a stunt woman when she wants.

Parasite/Alien Companion  
Name: Pestilence  
Pestilence is very quick-witted and learns about the worldly trends fast. She has very primitive instincts when threatened and attacks if she feels in danger. She is quick to protect you and everyone who you care about (you’re always her priority). Being with her makes you have pregnancy-like cravings every single day.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Where… am I?” I say.  
I had just woken up in a glass looking cage and couldn’t recall how I had gotten there. I get off the floor and try to remember what happened. Was it last night? Maybe it was still the same day? Maybe it had been a week? I didn’t know but then it hit me. Last night I was walking home after picking up some groceries from Ms. Chen’s store. I had greeted her and got some milk, bread, and ice cream before checking out. We talked for a while...although I can’t quite remember what we talked about, it doesn’t seem that important...and I exited the store and started to make my way home. I looked down so that I could check my phone for any messages from my best friend or my family and accidentally bumped into a man on the sidewalk. “I’m so sorry!” I quickly rattled off “Are you alright?”. He stared at me for a moment before speaking. “Perfect!” I stood confused for a second before I was stabbed in the neck with some sort of needle. “What... are you…” Suddenly everything around me went dark.

“Hey! Anyone there?” I shout. Unsurprisingly enough I sound calm and mostly collected except for my slow back and forth pacing in the square box. Then out of the corner of my eye, I notice it. A weird-looking slime monster? _“Whatever that thing is, it better stay the hell away from me,”_ You think. Then as if the universe itself is mocking you the container holding the slime monster opens. “CAN’T A WOMAN CATCH A FUCKING BREAK AROUND HERE!!!” You scream at whoever would be able to hear you. You then sit down in the middle of the floor since you see nowhere else to run and you don’t want to be exhausted when you die. “So rude” you mutter under your breath “First they don’t come to greet me after they kidnapped ME! I didn’t want to be kidnapped so even a ‘Hello! How are you doing today?’ would’ve been a nice start. Then they locked me in a cage WITHOUT A BED OR COUCH!! I could’ve been okay in seclusion but at least give me comfort. Then after all that...they…” You finally look down after your ranting and see that the slime seemed to be listening to you. Suddenly it dives into your finger and your body seems to absorb it. “Huh...who would’ve thought..”

A few days seem to pass and you feel a pang of hunger within you that ravishes your body. You start to go buck wild and your captors eventually start giving you whatever food you ask for.

**“That was delicious!!”**

You look around and see no one there. _“Maybe I have started to lose it,”_ You thought to yourself.

  
**“You didn’t lose anything. At least I don’t think you did…”**

  
Your mind starts to go into overdrive as you think of all the possible explanations of the voice in your head1. You’ve finally lost it and gone insane.  
2\. Your consciousness is now vivid to you since you are bored with nothing to do  
3\. Wait...What was that jelly slime monster?

  
**“Hey!! I am NOT a slime monster”** The slime monster yelled.

  
“Okay...Then what are you?” The calm in my voice was ever-present. The slime monster giggled and then cleared her throat.

  
**“I am Pestilence!”** She exclaimed.

  
“Oh. Hi then.” I responded, “Can I call you Pesty since you ARE in MY body?”

  
She giggled again. **“Sure! Just so you know though..this is now OUR body.”**

  
“Fine.” I sighed “As long as I have some company. It was getting boring around here.”

  
**“Yay”**

  
_“Y’know for a slime monster, she didn’t seem all that threatening,”_ I thought.

**“I HEARD THAT!!”** she grumbled.

  
“No one told you to go snooping around, did they? If you heard it’s your fault for not giving me privacy.”

  
**“Such ignorance. Are all people in this world like this?”** She mumbled but I could hear her clearly.

  
“No! I’m one of a kind” I stated.

  
**“Mmhmm”** She hummed out in reply

Three days later some random dude broke in and started to take photos of all of us. I had found earlier that Pesty was some superpowered alien and we had planned to break out anyways. We used this chance and Pesty took over and broke the glass with only a punch, turned towards the windows, and ran like our life depended on it. When we finally got out we switched back and I walked across the street as if nothing happened.

About an hour later we arrived at my house and I could only remember that I still needed bread, milk, and ice cream. I was too lazy to go and decided to go to sleep. I took a shower and ate some chocolate as Pesty suggested. Then I brushed my teeth and crawled into my king-sized bed. I drifted off to stories of Pesty’s tales of her planet and the knowledge that they found us and not vice-versa.


End file.
